renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Farm Hands (transcript)
Episode: Farm Hands episode begins in the country. Abner and Ewalt are sitting on chairs. Abner: Is the younguns done with they chores yet, Ewalt? Ewalt: Do we have younguns, Abner? Abner: twice Uhhh, sure we do! How's about little Ebby-sue? Ewalt: Hmmm... Nope. She did get off by the pigs. Abner: twice Uhhh, what about a walt evener? Ewalt: Nope, they got heat up by the pressure. Abner: goofy Oh yeah. Uhhhh, could we lead us on cheesy may? Ewalt: No, we hung them yesterday. Abner: goofy Yeah! Hahahahaha! laughs goofy, sighs Hey! Who we gonna get to do the chores now? Ewalt: and get the idea I GOT IT! LET US BUY OUR NEW YOUNGUNS! Abner: YEAH, WE CAN ORDER HIM ABOUT THIS COMICAL BOOK! book are on a front and Mail-order younguns. $5.00 on the back side. Ewalt: Can't we read a comic book? Abner: NOT A WORD! Ewalt: WELL, ME NEITHER! and Ewalt make many goofy sounds and faces. Abner: Hey Ewalt, looky what's coming at the mall. grabs to see Dehydrated younguns. Abner: Hmmm, De-hy.. De-hy-drat... De-hy-drayy uhhh... TOBBAKY! cracks the Dehydrated younguns. Abner: HERE EWALT! HAVE A GNAW! and Abner eats the dehydrated younguns. Ewalt: That tastes good as a fun good gnaw, Adner! Abner: Time to spat. and Abner spits out dehydrated younguns and muds will forming Ren & Stimpy. Ren: Momma, Papa! and Abner looks Ren & Stimpy. Ren: Congratulations. You need something for mangotage dehydrates any longer. For as we will I have children. Well, time to eat! Ewalt: God Abner, there's the ugliest younguns ever I did see! Abner: laughs Nothing a few trips to the pressure would fixed. Now you younguns quit your lollygaggin' and get to do with your chores! Ren: You misunderstand. We're here for the kids stuff. You know, you thank us to the movie, buy us candy like that! Chores indeed. grabs Ren & Stimpy to dress in farmers. Abner: Why don't you boys mosey over to the henhouse and give us some eggs. to henhouse. Ren: Ah-ha! will collect the egg. Hen: offscreen HEY, it's the eggs Easter bunny again! looks at three hens. Hen: YEAH, patching our eggs and take it all the credit! Ren: Easter bunny? giggles I see, you're confusing me, so I have long ears, I. Hen: Contile rotiant! White Hen: Litacial stooge! Gray Hen: Jelly beaker! Hen: Better start hopping down that bunny trail, RAT! Ren: Now here ladies, I came here to get any eggs and get eggs on wheel- throws the egg at Ren. Hen: Taste hot old grab it! was running away and Hen throws the egg at Ren, Ren gets out of the henhouse. Hen: HAHAHAHA! Look at him run! hens are playing poker. Ren are looking at Three hens. Ren is wearing a chicken outfit. Ren: Ah-h-hem! Boohoohoohoohoo! Brok brok brok brok! Woe is me! I am a chicken without an egg! Oh what did I do! buck buck buck! Pardon me. Could you help your fellow chicken down of his luck? Hen: Oh, the poor thing. White Hen: How sad. Gray Hen: Oh, we simply must do something. Hen: Of course, we'll help. Ren: Ohhh boy! got all the eggs. Rooster saw Ren wearing a chicken, Rooster love him and Rooster will hold at Ren. Rooster: Ahh, my little pheasant! Why am I must regive ourselves any longer? DASH IT ALL! I LOVE YOU! gives a worm to Ren. Ren: Ohhh no. giggles Thanks. will put worm on Ren's mouth and Ren swallows it. Rooster: And of course we have chickens has no teeth which to chew our food... all the rocks You need to swallow this nice heating handsome full of gravil to break it up. Allow me. hand will let go all the rocks and All the rocks are falling at Ren. Stimpy are having fun to play a rake and Stimpy laughs. Stimpy: Howdy Ren, Whatcha' doing? Ren: Chewing! was walking and he stop and Ren has a who bunch of eggs on his pocket. Fades to Abner, Ren and Stimpy. Ren: Oh boy, Stimpy! Finally, we get to eat! Ewalt: Come and get it! Count pot pies and porial plisterds. Ya'll begin! and Stimpy was about to eating count pot pies. Abner: HOLD IT! For shame! and Stimpy was stop eating and look at Abner. Abner: Watch your teeth. There all white pearly! Don't you know that teeth are a source of disease? What if the neighbors saw? But don't you boys frightner. I'll pass this pesty bonkers out in no time. Ewalt: Hey, you can't use that insult all them younguns! spits the tool. Ewalt: It works stereo! Abner: Oh yeah! giggles was picking all the Ren and Stimpy's teeths out offscreen. Ren: offscreen Ow! Ow ow ow! AYE! screams OW! AAH!! Stimpy: OW! has a jar of the teeths. Abner: For real Ewalt, now your finished, you'll get a language started. Ewalt: scene Yep, and being younguns are grow a whole lot handsomer! Why, they starting just like us. is fluttered laughs goofy and the ugly teeth and Abner laughs goofy and his creepy teeth and Stimpy smiles with no teeth and so as Ren opens his mouth and one tooth fall down. Abner: You boys can chow down all you want to now. Ren: Stimpy, how am I going to chew with food with no TEETH!? Ewalt: EASY! is handing all the rocks. Ewalt: offscreen The same way that Chickens do. was sad at the viewers. Fades to Ren and Stimpy put the mud on the pig bin. Ren: Well, we slap the pigs. What did we do next? and Ewalt is wearing pigs. Abner: Why don't ya'll go over to the barn milk bossy and change the horse litters. Stimpy: LITTER! DIPS! offscreen Ren: Cow on bus! Oh well. At least, cows are harmless. Oh, Mrs. Bossy mam'! May I have some of your- Gorilla was grabbing Ren. Ren: Uh, milk? gorilla was fighting Ren offscreen. Ren: offscreen Ow! Ow ow ow! No no! Get out! AH! OH OW! Horse and Stimpy are on a horse litter together. Ren: Hey Stimpy, I think the gorilla wants you to milk her. Stimpy: Sure, Ren! We'll trade jobs. out the bucket out of Ren. Ren: of the bucket Thanks. was milking the bucket and Cow gorilla pets Stimpy. Stimpy: Hey Ren, I like my job. How about you? was spraying milk on his mouth, Mr. Horse bonks his Ren's head and put the horse litter on Ren's mouth. Ren: No sir, I don't like it. pulls out the plants, Ren was tired and scared. Ren: Stimpy, can you feel it? THEY'RE HERE! All around us! Watching. Bringing hold of your in your EYES! Stimpy: Shh! Easy Ren, you're talking crazy talk. Ren: Yeah, I'm crazy, What about them!? Worst of pigs, next thing you know, they both dressed up with scarecrows! Abner: Howdy! You boys gotta get over to clean out the house now. Ewalt: Be careful down here, Adner are kinda sicken everyday. Ren: runs offscreen Abner: Did they boys drag you in strange, Ewalt? Ewalt: Hmmm, I think I see what you mean. picks the Ewalt's eyes and stretching, Ewalt giggles, Cuts to Ren and Stimpy going to the bathroom and digging some dirt. Ren: This is awful! But at least we know you can't get any worse! [Closes the lid. Stimpy: Bossy! Gorilla goes to the bathroom, Fades to Adner and Ewalt, Ren was actting crazy and funny faces, Stimpy was waiting. Abner: Younguns is a great idea, eh, Ewalt? EWALT! IT'S 4 O'CLOCK! TIME for the daily! Ewalt and Adner: TORNADO! was arrived. Ren: TORNADO!? TORNADO?!? MUST, SEEK... SHELTER!! Stimpy and runs offscreen Ewalt and Abner: Shelter? What Shelter? and Abner was fasten their seatbelts and the house are on top of tornadoes. Ewalt and Abner: offscreen YEE-HAWW!! cheering to bathroom, Stimpy was watching. Stimpy: It's okay, Ren. The tornady is gone now. Ren: appears Gone? All gone? The farmers... and chickens... gone forever. We're alone now. The only survivors, everyone in the whole world, slept away, by the horrible WIND!! And now, we're all alone... in the desolate... ruined world. sobbing DO YA HEAR ME?!? ALONE! ALONE!! ALOOOOOO-O-O-OOO-O-O-O-O-O-OOOOONE!!!!!! sobbing the lid and fades to dark. Ren: Stimpy, we're not alone! Someone up there likes us! goes to the bathroom. Stimpy: Bossy! iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts